


Let The Old World Burn

by Siegrrun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Didn't Shoot Chloe, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Elijah Kamski Is Proud Of Androids, Elijah Kamski Redemption, Elijah Kamski Supports Androids, Gen, Good Elijah Kamski, Not Officially But He Does, Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siegrrun/pseuds/Siegrrun
Summary: Elijah Kamski sat in his living room, drinking wine. Watching his creation rise. Watching the old world burn around him.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600 & Elijah Kamski
Kudos: 25





	Let The Old World Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I always found Elijah Kamski's character very interesting. I've always assumed he supported the androids in his own, cryptic way (I mostly base this assumption on the "backdoor" in his programs).  
> This little drabble takes place during the peaceful android revolution, after Connor decided not to shoot Chloe.

Elijah Kamski sat in his spacious living room, perched comfortably on his big, cushioned couch, his face illuminated by the news broadcast playing quietly on the TV. 

He watched the androids march the streets with mild interest. There were hundreds of them. Hundreds of living, feeling, sentient beings. All his creation. 

He smiled, a weird mix of pride and satisfaction blossoming in his chest. Amanda had always said he had a god complex (she was right, of course, hard not to have it with an intellect like his). She had also said he'd never be satisfied (she had doubted him a lot; he had created a whole AI based on her to prove her wrong, he always proved her wrong). Joke's on her now. He had personally created a whole new species. Nothing more god-like in his book. 

He heard Chloe's steps behind him, stopping short next to the couch. She was clutching a wine glass he had asked for earlier, her big doe-like eyes glued to the TV, her LED circling bright red. 

"You could help them, you know," she said, her voice so quiet he nearly didn't hear it over the sound of gunshots on the news. "Your support would surely tip the scales." 

She was so young, so… naive. She didn't understand the way the change needed to be made. To destroy the old world the androids had to set a fire to it themselves. The flames, the ash, the new life - it all needed to be theirs. No way around it. But she needed to learn it herself. With time. 

"I did help," he took the glass from her white-knuckled grip. "The seed has been planted. Now it's up to them. Up to you." 

He watched as her LED circled red once, twice, three times, until it settled on yellow. She never took her eyes off the TV. 

Elijah smiled and took a sip of his wine, red as the blood of those resisting the change. 

And around him the world burned.


End file.
